


Into choking

by deboppelganger



Series: Midnight Shipping [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choking, Just jean and eren being gay, M/M, Neighbors, i don't know what else to tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deboppelganger/pseuds/deboppelganger
Summary: I found this screenshot of a tinder profile that said "I'm into choking but turtles are not so please recycle" and right away had this whole story in my mind where Eren and Jean are neighbours and experimenting including asphyxia happened.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Series: Midnight Shipping [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186721
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Into choking

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO PEOPLE THIS IS MY FIRST FIC EVER and Jean/Eren won't leave me alone, so I think I'll stop being horny and share this with you all. Oh l'amour I love this ship so badly.  
> English is not my first language, and it's not beta'd, but I promise you a hella good time. LET'S SEE WHAT THE BOYS ARE UP TO. Ps.: I probably should thank @DoubleDumbo for Eren's satanic shirt also the BRAIN ROTTING

It was an extra chilly february evening as Jean decided to crash at the Yeager's place, pretending to give back Mikasa's History notes from the same class they attended.

Jean didn't have any other excuse to keep visiting his next door neighbours' house after handing the books back, the only thing keeping them in contact being University and her dumbass younger brother, Eren.

Jean can't remember a time when he wasn't crushing hard on Mikasa, but her way too protective brother existed to keep him away. Eren was always keeping an eye on Jean, interrupting on times like when Jean tried to show Mikasa his favorite spot at the playground, saying that Jean was trying to touch her hand, and that was way too dangerous for an eight year old, if she didn't want to get married and have babies.

Or the time where Jean chose the same major as her, to spend the most time with Mikasa, only to find out that Eren was sitting next to her the first day of class.

Everytime his faith in humanity and the chance to spend time with Mikasa got almost ruined and dissolved at Eren's impeccable chaperone attitude, he held his breath and then started a fight with Eren. Because he might not have won this war yet, but he had a couple of battles on his side.

So here he was, wearing the blue shirt that once Mikasa had commented "looks decent", underneath his black windbreaker, standing at the top of the three staircase that led to the Yeager's home, knocking for the second time, since there was a loud movie playing inside, and he hoped that the one watching it wasn't...

His thoughts got interrumped when the door opened suddenly, leaving him holding his fist in the air and clutching the books in his other arm tightly to his heart, trying to hide the heart attack he almost suffered.

"Well, if it isn't the lousiest neighbour on earth. Looking for my sister I bet?" said Eren, while standing at the door looking like he hasn't left the couch since New Years' Eve. Wearing only a black t-shirt with a satanic looking goat that reached his thighs, and his hair wrapped in a messy bun that had at least two weeks old since he showered. His face looked as fresh as always, his bright green emerald eyes shining with a glint of malice at seeing Jean's horrified face.

"Why do you reek like that? I thought you could take better care of yourself but it looks like Mikasa really has to order you around" said Jean on a frenzy, trying to regain his calm posture, but not being able to look away from the mess that was Eren's hair and the pile of pizza boxes right next to the tv at the living room.

"Seriously? Ten pizza boxes and rammen? Cliché even for a lazy student like you, Eren. Where is she anyway?" he said while stepping inside, and sensing that no human being could survive under this uncleanliness without rotting at the first contact with the dusty floor.

"Sure, come on in" Eren rolled his eyes but closed the door behind them anyway.

Going back to his spot at the couch, kicking a box on the way and patting the spot next to him while glaring at Jean, grabbing hold of the joystick. "Mikasa left with mom and dad, they went to visit uncle Levi for the weekend. Said they needed "fresh air" and I had to study, so I got sadly left behind"

Jean couldn't hide his grimace while holding the books closer, scared to put them on the coffee table next to Eren's socked feet. Considering that he made this mess in two days gave him a chill that reached his core.

He decided that nothing was worse than this, but leaving the books and going back to study until monday was not an option.

God, he wanted to set those boxes on fire and throw Eren a bucket of soapy water. Maybe even desentagle the mess his hair was momentarily at. Well, he was not going to deny that as a human being, he felt simpathy for the state the younger boy was at.

Even if being twenty one years old didn't include rotting to death because of midterms stress.

"Why are you staring old man, never seen a boy wearing a bun?" said with saltiness the rotten brat, that seemed to have come to terms with his own odor, and no having problem with the bird's nest resting on his head.

"I'm twenty three, you bastard" said Jean while taking a seat next to him, and finally leaving the books safely on the farest corner of the little table.

"Respect your elders and all that stuff. Want me to beat you?" said the auburn haired man, while taking hold of the other joystick after he removed his shoes and jacket.

Eren stared at him for a second, while mouthing slowly the words "beat you", and after a few seconds, realizing that it didn't include a physical fight, but most likely a shattered pride, so shaking his head he pressed the start button. "Sure horse face, what are we betting?"

At that, Jean didn't even had the mind to bet a week free of Eren's interrumptions at his fifteen years of trying to court Mikasa, and him being in the middle, but in a flash had a whole different idea.

"If I win" he said and stared into Eren's eyes, defying him to interrumpt him "you're totally cleaning this mess. Shower included. Have you lost your sense of smell or the nights awake studying have really turned you to the final form of a suicidal bastard?"

Eren was ready to protest, looking at him like he could punch him if he said another word about his actual state.

He continued listing the norms of what could be a Pyrrhic victory "and if you win, we're both cleaning. There's no way I leave this house before you clean, what if your uncle appears at your doorstep tomorrow?"

A chill ran through both boys at the thought of Mikasa's clean freak uncle, the face the old man would make while ordering them around, making them both kneel with a bucket and a toothbrush to scrub at the tiled floor.

At that, Eren's tense behaviour seemed to subdue, giving Jean a sense of calmness and finally starting the game. Since everything was a competition between them, nothing could be settled without a fight of any sort.

There was always this tension that only seemed to relieve when they were both alone, Jean noted. Except that while not having to put up a fight over Mikasa just to bother Jean, Eren looked like he was a decent boy.

And that's how they found themselves forty minutes later putting the old food boxes inside a black plastic bag. Jean had unceremoniously lost every match, and didn't even wait the big smile on Eren's face to fade away before he was asking him where the broom was.

They spent at least half an hour before every item at the living room looked no less than spotless, and Eren was parting to the shower with only a "Don't eat the whole bag of chips, horse face"

Jean decided that the other boy was looking more like a person than a green eyed living dead even before he stepped into the shower. Seeming like the things worrying the brunnet's mind, and apparently kept him from sorting the mess he made, had left him alone. Or at least for the time they spent cleaning, a comfortable silence between them.

Twenty minutes later, Jean had found a position with his feet on the couch and his head on the arm rest, throwing one of the blankets Mikasa knitted when she said that the stress was eating at her, although she had already passed all her exams, (but probably worrying about Eren's) and was feeling somewhat at ease

Even with the knowledge that the one using the shower was no other than his all life rival, and that they were all alone. Nobody could stop them if they got into a physical match this time.

"Feeling cozy? I'm sure they don't give you blankets at the stable."

Jean's snarky response died on his throat when he looked up from his phone and caught sight of Eren.

The brunette was only wearing a towel around his waist and his hair was dripping onto the floor with a soft sound.

The whole expanse of his tanned skin was showing, from his naked toes wiggling on the floor, his muscled legs and strong calves that looked firm enough from running around and jumping like the exhibicionist madman he was, always showing the others how athletlic could any normal situation at hand become.

He had always thought Eren liked to show around to get girls, or Reiner's attention, for all that he cared. The boy didn't faze at comments being made on his swinging choices.

And there, that was something new. Eren's chest, that still had little droplets of water running down to the towel, was toned. Right under the hair that was so long and came reaching his neck, started a glorious chest that wasn't really muscular, but still had a catch to it. He surely had started working out this last months.

Eren's skin had a candent glow, like the water sure as hell was boiling when he stepped into the shower, and looked somewhat sensitive.

And that thought, of Eren trying to wash away something that wasn't really there, snapped back Jean into reality. 

He truly had been staring at least for a minute at a single drop of water that was traveling from the brunette's neck to his v-line, actually really close to where there should be hair, but not a single one was found.

Jean gulped. Eren just stood there with his gaze fixed on the older man. Staring at him, apparently waiting for a real answer to his remark about horses and stables.

"Gee, what are you doing naked? I'm freezing my ass off here and you look like you just had a jog on the park" Jean had actually stumbled on a few words, but couldn't actually blame the cold, since he already felt like the knitted blanket was too much on his slowly heating skin. 

Eren's eyes looked like the other man could have told him the funniest joke on the entire planet, but didn't do much as turn around and start walking to his bedroom, while looking back and announcing "I'll give you my blanket too if you're that cold, grandpa" and with a second thought, closed the door to the bedroom, and by the sounds of it, started dressing.

On the couch, Jean was replaying the scene and releasing a deep sigh. Did he just stared down his crush's younger brother? The solitude and this endless winter really must be doing something to his head.

He grabbed his phone back, where it had slipped between the cushions, and started scrolling through reddit. He still had at least four hours until there wasn't any excuse of breathing the same air as the other boy currently dressing, so there was no harm about enjoying each other's company.

Although it seemed like Eren needed the human contact more than him.

At least five minutes passed and Jean was looking at memes and pictures of capybara's being happy. He was feeling a little sleepy, with the sound of the tv playing softly on the background.

Suddenly Eren reapeared, looking bright as the sun after a really heavy storm. 

He was now wearing pink tight shorts, and a pale pink hoodie that had an enormous hello kitty at the center, leaving his hair undone hanging at the sides of his face and hiding a part of it, it mostly looked like an unicorn ate a teenager.

"Well, nothing but the image of grace and beauty, aren't you?" said Jean, expecting it to sound like he wanted to start a row, but Eren only walked to the couch and flopped above Jean's feet, making him gasp and squirm until he finally set them free.

The older boy glared at him, but didn't receive much as a wink from the other. Deciding that picking a fight wasn't worth, he slowly, trying his luck, wiggled his toes until they were right under Eren's thighs and used the blanket to cover his legs and the younger ones.

And time passed like that, the day slowly drifted into a gloomy sunset that made the full house have an orange gleam to it.

Sometimes Eren showed Jean a not so funny meme, and Jean reciprocated the action.

And then "Listen, it's a tinder profile" Eren started, already laughing at whatever he was going to read out loud "I enjoy being choked, but turtles don't so please recycle" and then both of them made the most horrible wheezing sound conceivable and started laughing their stomach's off, seeming to find it equally funny and disturbing for a dating app.

When the laughter died a little, Eren had a tear to the corner of his eye, a judge of what a great moment he had reading the original profile. But then Jean decided that there had been too much peace for a day, "Are you into that stuff?" said the auburn haired man while looking into the other's direction and finding that a blush had crept to his face.

Maybe it was the exertion from laughing too much, or maybe it was the blanket keeping them too warm, although both of them were quite hot.

Apparently, Eren had found something extremely interesting on his phone, since he didn't look away from it before answering "Choking you mean? Never tried it. And I'm guessing you didn't try it either, old vainilla man," even if Jean sensed that something was making Eren flustered, the boy still had it in him to fight and win, "I bet the most dangerous thing you've done in bed is sleeping" 

Well, even if Eren was wrong about Jean, the answer surprised him anyway. "Can't believe it, a suicidal bastard like you hasn't tried any of that risky shit? Maybe you're too young to even know how to kiss" Jean left his phone, abandoned now that he had something to nag the other about.

He stared down the green eyed boy, noticing that still the other had his eyes fixed on the locked phone screen. And surprisingly, the younger one had his mouth closed, and didn't seem like he was going to answer anytime soon to his statement. 

Something seemed off, and Jean reached out and took away Eren's phone, finally catching his eyes, and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The only thing hiding the blush all over the younger boy's face, was the hair that fell from his sides, but still gave him a full eye of the red tip of his right ear showing. 

That was absolutely cute. He had never seen Eren blush or even back down at something Jean said.

There was an urge to keep going with his interrogation about experiences, something inside him reacted, and there was no going back, so he teased, "What? You haven't been kissed yet, little boy?"

And at that, Eren finally reacted, staring him right on the eye with a mixture between shame and rage, reaching to get his phone back from Jean's hand but failing miserably when the older stuck the phone on the cushion right under himself. 

"Besides your mom, I've kissed many people, more than you, surely, old man" and that was the laziest response he ever got from the younger boy, who was currently still red as a tomato.

So it must had been the other subject that made him like this. 

"Wanna try it?" Jean got the question out rather vaguely, not showing even a glimpse of how his heart rate had ascended. He could hear it on his own ears, thumbing with excitement at such proposal coming out of his mouth.

Eren on the other hand, let out a soft sound of shock, something between a gasp and a questioning sound, but otherwise had his eyes big as saucers, obscured with a really dilated pupil, making it look like he had a darker shade of green in them.

Just to be sure, Eren tried again, "But... I never did it before, have you? Isn't it.." he was staring at Jean's hand now, that had found their way into the other's lap and was playing with a loose strap of the knitted blanket, "isn't it risky?" 

And then it clicked. The look of despair Eren was giving him, while staring at the older's lips. Everything got into place.

The way Eren never stops staring at him, trying to pick a fight every single time they were around Mikasa, how he manages to end up being the one that walks Jean back to his house when they spend too many hours studying at the siblings' house. How it feels like when Eren protects him, making it sound like 'It's only because I don't want Mikasa to have to look out for your safety".

The jealousy. Eren had been jealous.

Had wanted to spend time alone with Jean, masking it as protection. And Jean had wanted it too, since they met, they had been crawling at each others' skin, but now it feels like it wasn't for the reason Jean imagined

Eren may have felt like Jean was thinking this too much, so he cleared his throat and grabbed the older's hand in his.

Inspecting it, looking at his fingers, tracing every of his finger nails, and started to softly trace his index finger at Jean's hand, earning him a confused look from him.

Everything was moving too fast, but it seemed like Eren was treating him like he was the slowest snail on the face of earth.

And well, maybe he was right. It only took him fifteen years to realize that Eren liked him, and maybe it was Jean's fault that the nature of his relationship had been a constant fight. But that needed to change.

He didn't have to tell Eren that he had been and absolute idiot, right? Not yet, it could wait, at least until...

And he remembered that Eren had asked something quite important, still waiting for him to answer, looking at the auburn haired man with eyes of adoration, while delicately tracing his index finger all over Jean's bigger hand, turning his brain into a pulp with the amount of chills running all through his body at the ministrations.

So he tried to regain his voice, make it sound like he didn't just have the epiphany of this century.

The mood changed quickly after that, already being too close to what they desired to back up.

He tried softly, getting a little bit closer "If done properly, it won't be risky" and slowly held Eren's hand in his, while his right hand travelled to the younger's face, carefully removing the hair and tracing his thumb over his jaw.

A touch softer than a feather, feeling the younger one's perfectly shaved complexion, admiring the smooth skin of his neck, "and it really seems like a perfect idea. With a neck as soft as yours, it makes me want to hold it tight" 

A visible shudder ran through Eren at those words, doing the trick, and he was nodding rapidly, whispering a soft 'yes' that had Jean smiling sweetly and tracing his thumb over the brunette's Addam apple, pushing just enough to prepare both of them for what was coming.

Eren was breathing short puffs of air, that reached Jean's face and made him tingly all over. They were staring at each other's eyes with resolution.

Jean felt peaceful and powerful, his guts twisting every way with how Eren was allowing him to touch him like this, and trusting him to make it feel good. 

He wasn't going to dissapoint his little boy, not when the latter had that look of tenderness that was melting him inside out.

So he tried a little pressure, using his right hand to grab a strong hold of Eren's throat, and for a second the younger's eyes became even impossibly bigger, his eyebrows shooting up. His hand grabing a hold of Jean's wrist at his neck, asking for more.

And then he squeezed, adding more pressure, sensing the gasp that left the other's mouth. Jean never stopped staring at his face, Eren's eyes almost totally black from only this much.

Jean was feeling it too, wanted even to moan at the feel of Eren's throat under his hand, the pulse going wild under his thumb. The lust reached every inch of his body, and then softened his grip, only to squeeze much tighter the next time.

Eren almost jumped, but was being held down by the other's hand at his throat and his hip, feeling so powerless at the mercy of Jean, every fiber of his being felt like receiving electricity.

And when Jean loosened up the grip around him, a full moan scaped Eren. Already feeling a little bit of soreness from the abuse at his trachea. But enjoying the pain just as much as the pleasure he was getting from it. 

Jean continued to squeeze and ease the grip on the younger's throat. He asked "Does it feel good, little boy?" and immediatly Eren left a whimper and started to nod with his head, not trusting his voice after being played with like this.

Continuing to stare directly at Jean's eyes, showing how much he was getting off from this new experience. And just to make it clear, everytime the grip eased, he made soft mewls, whimpered and moaned high enough to be the only sound filling the room.

Jean was so hard that hearing those sounds coming from Eren made him delirious. He grabbed a hold of the little boy's throat and tried an experimental squeeze with both hands. 

When he unclasped them, Eren had tears running down his eyes, and squeezed his wrist, indicating Jean that he wanted more of that.

So he said "Listen to you... you're like a little kitten" he started kissing Eren's face, punctuating every word with a peck, collecting the tears that he shred, "you're so, so cute, baby boy, I wanna kiss you all over" Eren started sobbing harder now, only making little desperate sounds, and littles 'yes please Jean'

"I wanna make you all mine. Those silky thighs of yours, I want to ravish them." and just to make a point, grabbed one of Eren's hands and placed it at the older's crotch. Eren moaned so loudly that he was sure everyone down the street could hear it.

And then squeezed hard. Too hard, with all his strength. Eren's face had a mix of horror and a deep pleasure that encouraged Jean further. When he softened the grip, Eren screamed Jean's name and said littles 'please, feels good, more'

"Oh baby boy, wanna make you come sitting down on my cock, would you like that, kitten? That I choke you as I fuck you, until you can't breathe anymore?"

And Jean subdued the sound with a soft kiss at Eren's mouth. Feeling Eren spam and shake, coming untouched just from the promise of what he could make to him.

He patiently waited for the younger to come down from his high to respond to the kiss, taking him into his lap. Wrapping them both with the blanket and caressing the younger's back, feeling little tremors run down every once in a while.

When he asked if Eren's was okay, he nodded with a extremely satied look, while tears still streamed down his face.

Eren was gleaming, his green eyes shining with tears and happinness. Jean felt so relieved, to know that he could make someone feel like this. Specially his little rival.

When Eren stopped crying and shaking, Jean cradled his face while showering him with kisses. Then, when Eren felt a little more like himself again, asked in a tiny voice "do you really want me?"

And Jean had to hold his own heart, afraid it would break at such an fragile image of Eren. He stared down at the boy, sensing that he still was on a special headspace, and said "I've wanted you forever, Eren" and earning a sweet laugh from Eren, continued stroking his face and hair "I just didn't know if you'd want an old man like me to hold you, to kiss you, to be your nemesis"

And at that they both started laughing, and hugged, getting soflty lulled to sleep listening to each other's breathing. Leaving all worries behind, they had all the time in the world to explore this new chapter of his relationship.

And surely, Jean and Eren felt like they could breathe again.

That was until they heard a car parking outside, startling them both from their sleep and instantly looking at each other. Jean didn't even think before he stood up, with a gigglin Eren holding his neck and the blanket, fished both their phones from the couch, and ran whole speed to Eren's bedroom. Making a stop to give time the younger one to deal with his underwear.

They only stayed awake, cuddling and kissing, until the front door opened and Mikasa shouted "Eren, I'm back" and two seconds later, a deeper voice said, "What are you feeding this brat? He surely left the house looking like no one ever lived here" 

And that set both boys in a fit of giggles because of Uncle Levi's comment on their cleaning method.

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me father for being into choking that much (and being a cheesy little shit). leave a kudos if you're as deranged as me or if you're breathing aaaaa gotcha.


End file.
